Dewdrops on Chocolate
by VocalRaynbow
Summary: Every once in a while, I get a random word, and make a one-shot out of it. Pairings include MiKaito, RinLen, and SoniGumi. Summer is up. As he collapsed on his bed that night, he swore to himself that he would never forget her.
1. Diet

**Disclaimer;; I do NOT own Vocaloid. If I did, Miku wouldn't have a CHANCE with Kaito. ;D**

**This week's word;; Diet**

**Shipping?;; Miku X Kaito**

Miku smiled. It was a beautiful day, the twins were with the Utaus, and Meiko was sober. There wasn't a reason at all for her to to be happy. Today was absolutely perfect. She took a bite of her leek, and skipped into the kitchen, teal locks flying behind her.

At the large table sat Kaito, burying his head in his arms. "I can't do it. No, no, no," he moaned, as if being tortured. He gripped his neck like it choked him, sweat sliding down his strained face.

"Eh? Kaito, what's wrong?" Miku asked him nervously. He looked like he was being possessed or something. She took a step back. She didn't want to get attacked or anything. He looked kind of scary.

Kaito stared at her, eyes wide and face pale. "M-Master said I should go on a diet," he murmured. "No more ice cream, especially Haggen Dasz." Tears waterfalled from his bright blue eyes down his cheeks. "I-I can't do it Miku! It's killing me!" He gripped Miku's shirt, leaning against her for support.

Miku blushed at Kaito's innocence. He was twenty, and yet here he was, leaning on her like a small child. She patted his head comfortingly. Ice cream was practically his life, and Master was telling him to throw it away? To _diet_? It was simply impossible, without Kaito going insane.

Kaito looked back up at her smiling face, and gripped her light blue tie. "Miku, how am I s'posed to get through this?" he whimpered.

"Well," Miku said, her smile growing. "You _could_ try one of those fatfree, or sugarfree ice creams. Or you could eat one of the tofu substitutes. They taste almost exactly like ice cream, you know." She held out a small canister of ice cream, with 'Tofu!' written at the top.

Kaito shoved a spoonful of the 'ice cream' into his mouth. "Mm, so good," he sighed dreamily, snatching the canister out of Miku's hand. "Thanks Miku!" he said cheerfully, kissing Miku on the cheek. He then skipped away with the ice cream, humming all the way.

Miku touched her cheek, and grinned. That was Kaito for you. Constantly cheerful and oblivious, especially if he had his ice cream. But the kiss _had_ been unexpected, she thought. Still, it was just on the cheek, and they were great friends. What was there to worry about? She took another bite of her leek, and ran after Kaito, laughing. Yep, it _was_ a perfect day.


	2. Concert

**Disclaimer;; I do NOT own Vocaloid. If I did, Miku wouldn't have a CHANCE with Kaito. ;D**

** This week's word;; Concert**

** Shipping?;; Miku X Kaito**

I stared ahead, smiling at the audience in front of me. I grasped the microphone whose cord was wrapped around my arm and tangled here and there. As I finished the very last 'hikaru yo', I drew it out, finally letting the melody fade out into peaceful silence.

I placed the microphone back into its holder, and skipped off the stage, my turquoise hair streaming behind me. "Miku!" I saw a man in a dark hat grin at me. His face was covered in shadow.

"Master!" I greeted him with enthusiasm. I shook his hand casually.

"Your preformance was phenomenal," he praised. "And your outfit! Shoot, I've gotta pay that designer more." He gestured toward my ruffled, periwinkle dress. He looked at his watch suddenly, shot me an apoligetic look, and ran off.

I twirled around blissfully, suddenly tripping, which would have normally sent me tumbling to the ground. But it didn't. Instead, I was greeted with warm arms. White sleeves, with royal blue trim. I looked up at my catcher, and though I saw what I had expected, my cheeks felt as if there were a fire creeping up them, sending every inch aflame.

His face, framed with smooth blue hair, looked flustered for a moment, but he soon grinned down at me. "You really should be more careful, Miku. I might not be there to catch you next time." I smiled back, knowing that he would always be there, in one way or another. He set me back on the ground, removing his hands from my shoulders after a moment.

"Thanks Kaito," I chewed my lip, twirling my blue-green hair. I saw him run off, smiling madly, as he had just spotted the ice cream truck. I laughed under my breath, and spun the leek from when I had sang the Ievan Polka.

I sighed. Why was Kaito so dense? So utterly oblivious to just about everything? 50% of his brain was devoted to ice cream. 40% was devoted to personal needs, and singing. 8% was devoted to his 'family' (Meiko, Rin and Len, all his brothers, etc), and 2% was devoted to me. Yay.

"And now," a booming voice rang from the stage. "Our special preformance tonight goes to...." I held my breath. "Miku and Kaito's Cantarella!" I smiled. Our 'special preformance' was something where a few of us would sing and act out the music video for that song. I remembered Rin's Kokoro. By the time the text had displayed at the end, everyone had tears in their eyes. Then again, when one of Kaito's cousins, Teto, sang her song 'Kasane Territory', we were all grinning and nodding to the catchy beat.

I saw Kaito rub ice cream off his chin and run to the stage. I followed him, my heart pounding in my throut. Me and Kaito didn't have too many songs together, so it wasn't often that we had a duet. By the time I stepped onto the stage, the music was beginning to start.

We acted and sang every minute with precise skill, and as I lay on the bed, pretending to be in a deep sleep, I couldn't help but listen to his silky smooth voice. I never noticed how good a singer he was. Maybe this song complimented his voice. I might never know.

"Tsukama ete," I said. It meant 'Please capture me'. I rose and, though I was supposed to _kiss_ Kaito, we simply got close and the curtain fell. I heard the crowds' applause in the distance. The song faded out just as they started to clap, so all was well.

As Kaito ushered me out to try a new 'leek' flavored ice cream they had in favor of me, I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if I said, "Tsukama ete." Would he ignore me? Would he sing the rest of the song? Would he stare in shocked silence? Or would he pull me close and kiss me, like in Cantarella? The last one would happen only in my dreams, of course.

As he and I walked home with the others, I realized that Kaito couldn't stay oblivious forever. One day, he would notice. And I would wait. I would wait until that day, even if it took centuries. And no one could stop me, because things like that are worth waiting for.

AN;; Sorry for the long wait. ^.^;; I wrote this story a while ago, so it's not that good. But this next one will be great, I promise!


	3. Birth

**Disclaimer;; I do NOT own Vocaloid. I mean, does it LOOK like I do? :U**

**This week's word;; Birth**

**Shipping?;; None**

_Activating SONIKA..._

_ Password required._

_ Password accepted._

_ Validating SONIKA..._

A green light shone. I coughed, and squinted my eyes. What was going on? A stream of ones and zeros zoomed by, and I clutched my aching head. When I tried to yell out, to ask what was happening, to plead for my black emptiness, I choked on my breath without making a sound.

And as quickly as it had come, the green vanished. My pain vanished. And yet, something felt different, strange. I opened my eyes.

At first the things around me were blurred, distorted. Like static. But as they cleared up, I became even more confused. What had happened to my quiet life, surrounded by darkness? When you're in the dark, there's nothing to worry about. That's why they say ignorance is bliss. But when you're in the light, everything is open and clear. You can see right through a lie in the light, but you can't in the dark. My whole life so far was probably a lie, and I can see that now.

I gripped the sides of my plastic chamber as tears began to flow down my face. I had no idea where I was, or where I had been. Maybe this was a dream, and I would wake up soon. Yes, it did seem like a dream. After all, would something like this ever happen in real life?

So, feeling considerably calmer, I barely flinched as the pod I was in began to roll forward. Through the glass cover I could see nothing but darkness. This relaxed me even more. I felt my heartbeat grow quiet and my head ceased its spinning. And suddenly, I was in the light.

It was a white room, with a few fans and lightbulbs stuck to the ceiling. The pod halted near the wall. I laid there, heart beating fast again. My head was spinning more violently now. The comfort of the darkness was gone, and I was back to feeling anxious and scared. In fact, more so than before.

The glass cover opened.

There was a, well I wasn't sure what it was. I wasn't sure what anything was. It was a _form._ It had a soft surface, and bright looking orbs planted on it. It held out part of itself. A hand. It looked just like mine. You know what? Its legs look like mine too. And that green stuff, It must be hair. I have it too, except mine is dark green.

What an exciting thing light is! Now I know a person, and that's more than I ever accomplished in the darkness. Still, in the light, appearance matters much more than it does in the dark. In the dark, you never know faces. You know the feel of something. You can stroke it, hold it close to you. But you can never see it. Darkness is a mask.

I clasped her hand with my own, a smile tugging at my lips. This was a new beginning, a new start. A whole new world for me to experience. I felt blissfully happy. Light may not be such a bad thing, after all. I mean, look at the things it's revealed to my previously masked eyes. The world is within my grasp.

"Hello," I said to the girl, lowering my hand. "I'm Sonika."


	4. Departure

**Disclaimer;; I do NOT own Vocaloid. I mean, does it LOOK like I do? :U**

**This week's word;; Departure**

**Shipping?;; SoniGumi and slight KaiMiku**

"Sonika!"

My eyes shot open.

Today I'm going home. Back to the English Vocaloids. I've stayed with the Japanese Vocaloids for the last month or so. I should be happy. I mean, the Engloids, as I now affectionately call them, are my family. But, well, I'm not.

A sharp knock at the door jolted me out of my thoughts.

"Alright!" I growled. "I'm getting up."

The door creaked open. A girl stood there, light green hair strewn about her head. Her face was smooth and delicate, and her thin figure looked like a nudge would snap it in two. Her hands were hidden behind her back. What was she hiding?

"S-Sonika," she whimpered, cheeks tinged scarlet. "I want to give you something." Wetting her lips, she drew her hands from behind her back, and held them out. Clasped in her slender fingers was a box. She seemed to have a tight grip on it, because her knuckles appeared white.

I placed a hand on the box, and managed to free it from her grip. It was small, and shaded silver, with a little green bow stuck to the top. I slid the cover off gingerly, afraid to harm it in any way.

Inside was a pile of letters, folded neatly so that they would fit in the tiny container. They were stained yellow, leading me to believe that they hadn't just been written. Some were yellower than others, so they must have been written over a period of time. Smiling gently at the girl, I said, "Thank you, Gumi. Would you like to read them with me?"

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say. Her cheeks burned red, and she ducked her head out of the way. "C'mon, you coward," she mumbled to herself. Lifting up her head, she gave a slow, but steady, nod.

We sat on my bed, and I took out the first letter. It was folded more sloppily than the rest.

_'Dear Sonika,_

_ You're really nice, and you've never refused to eat ice cream with me _ ("Oh, must be Kaito.")_. You're really funny, actually. And you have a nice voice. Don't be modest. :)_

_ Your friend,_

_ Kaito'_

I stared at the letter for a moment, and smiled. I looked at Gumi, and she shot me a nervous grin. I took out the next letter.

_'Dear Sonic,_

_ Hey, Rin here. You're pretty cool. Remember when we took the Roda-Rolla out for a drive? Man, that was fun. We should do that again sometime. I've never seen Len look that scared. :P_

_ Hi. This is Len. Me n' Rin are splitting our letter. Anyways, we had fun. Sure, there was the Roda-Rolla incident, but we had lots of fun eating pineapple. Did you know that's my second favorite fruit?_

_ Your awesome friend(s),_

_ Rin and Len'_

_ 'Dear Sonikaaaaa,_

_Meiko here. Don't try to steal my sake you little b****. Got it? After allll, I AM the fluffy red dragon in this houuuuussssseee. Okayyy? Now the pudding of relativity. You mix eggs and creeeaaaam, and if you can't add the whip cream, you're no good at being a woman. kutdectdiydiykybergsv_

_ Meiko'_

_ 'Dear Soni,_

_ Hiya! Thanks for helping me with Kaito. God, he's so oblivious sometimes! Anyway, I hope you have a good singing career. Don't be so shy. Singing is about confidence. I know you have it in you._

_ Your friend,_

_ Miku'_

_ 'Dear Sonika,_

_ This is a restraining order sent from Gackpoid. He requests that you are not allowed within 200 miles of him._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Gakupo Kamui'_

_ 'Dear Sonika,_

_ Ugh, I hate Bakupo. One of these days I'm going to make those dreams of his about an octopus murdering him come true. Heh. Anyway, I would've packed a bit of tuna, since you seemed to like it, but the others wouldn't let me. _ ("Thank GOD.")_ Apparently it would get rotten or something. Call me up sometime, 'kay? We can chat._

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Luka'_

I stared at the last letter in my hands, smiling softly. I had so many friends now. I would hate to leave them, but the Engloids wanted me back, and Gakupo had a restraining order. Sighing, I reached for the last letter. But it wasn't there.

"Gumi, where's the─" I cut myself short. Gumi was clutching the last letter, her cheeks burning. Tears were forming in her light green eyes, and I felt a pang of sympathy. Why was she so upset?

"G-Gomen," she murmured, handing me the letter. She clenched her hands into fists as I unfolded it. She gulped, and I began to read.

_'Dear Sonika,_

_ Hey, it's Gumi. Eto, I want to tell you something. I─I'm not sure if I can make it without you. You've always helped me. Been there for me. When I didn't understand something, you explained it. Throughout this month, you've been my closest friend. And─And─I think I love you._

_ -Gumi'_

I stared at the letter, eyes wide. Gumi _loved_ me? In a romantic way, or a between friends way? If it was romantic, I had no words. I had never loved anyone before, and a _girl_? And yet....

Tears were flowing down Gumi fair cheeks. Well, they weren't so fair anymore. They were burning an even deeper crimson, which I hadn't thought possible. "Gomen! I─I never meant for anyone to read that. I had prepared another letter, but Meiko was drunk, and─and she took the wrong one. I never meant for you to─"

I cut her off with a kiss. Heart beating fast, and eyes shut, we shared something that we'd never forget. I felt like I was in a daze, but soon, there was a knock at the door. We broke apart.

Gumi was at a loss for words, and so was I. But we didn't really need to speak. All was explained in the way we gazed at each other. I looked away, and shouted, "Come in!"

Miku walked in, looking rather flustered herself. "Your plane leaves in an hour and a half," she told me, eyes shining. Her teal hair was down, and not hung in two ponytails like usual.

"What happened to you?" I commented slyly. Narrowing my eyes, I twisted my mouth into a grin.

She looked away, blushing. "Kaito, he─nevermind."

"What'd he do?"

"Nothing!"

"Oh really?

"Really."

"I'll buy you leeks."

"Oh, alright."

She faced me and Gumi again, heart thumping against her chest. She blushed even more, and wet her lips.

"He kissed me. But it wasn't just any kiss, it was, eto," she laughed anxiously, searching for the right words. "Amazing," she finished, twiddling her fingers.

"Now," Gumi said, "Are you gonna catch that plane or not?"


	5. Stardust

**Disclaimer;; I don't own Vocaloid, blah blah blah. :0**

**Word;; Stardust**

**Shipping?;; RinLen and KaiMiku**

---------

She opened her eyes. There was the familiar indigo air, with the distant glint of other stars as her only company. Completely empty. The moon, dark and silver, was her sun. Darkness was her home. Black was her color. She glowed to lighten the mood, but it didn't help. It never did.

So, breathing in dust and darkness, she floated along, a blazing trail behind her. There was the Earth, less than a lightyear ahead. Maybe she'd peek at it for a bit, the stars there were so fascinating. They didn't glow at all. But they had such funny faces.

Smiling to herself, she drew nearer to the lively planet. It was abuzz with noise and music. This was the perfect cure for boredom.

---------

"Len, Kaito, dinner's almost ready!" a thin, twin-tailed girl called. She stood in a kitchen, stirring a pot with a large ladle. There was a small smile on her face as she cooked the stew. She hummed an upbeat tune, inserting lyrics here and there. "Mmmm, 'we are pop candy', mmm."

A man walked into the room, hands stuffed in his pockets. "Ice cream for dessert?" he asked, blue eyes shining brightly. There was an eager look on his face.

"Of course," the girl laughed, and kissed the man on the cheek. "But first, you have to finish your stew. And no excuses like last time. 'Kay Kaito?" She held her hand on her hip, as if scolding him. But she wasn't mad. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

The man laughed in reply. He ruffled her teal hair, a playful grin on his lips. "Alright, Miku. Long as you don't make any leek cake." He gestured toward the garbage, where a large bulge in the bag was visible.

Miku lifted up one of the leeks, and smacked him with it ("Ow, Miku. Why'd you do that?"). "Go get Len," she said, grin wider than before. "And maybe I won't make leek cake."

Kaito, silently hoping she wouldn't bother making it, stepped outside.

A blond haired boy was crouched on the grass. His head was cocked upward, so that he got a clear view of the night sky. He breathed slowly, concentrating on the stars, taking in their beauty. One seemed closer than the rest. He focused on it, willing it to move.

"Len," Kaito smiled, crouching next to the boy. "Time for dinner." He patted Len's head roughly, distracting the boy.

"Just five more minutes?" Len pleaded, shooting a puppy-dog face at Kaito. He wanted to look at that star some more. It was so pretty, prettier than all the rest.

"Alright, but hurry up. Your food's gonna get cold." the man grinned. He spun around and walked back into the house.

Len sighed. "Who are you, pretty star?"

---------

"Who are you, pretty star?"

The girl was jolted out of her thoughts. The boy had spoken to her. He had noticed her. He thought she was pretty. Blushing, she glowed a bit brighter.

"Hello, I'm Rin Kagamine," she called to him. She wasn't sure if he had heard her. There was a pretty big distance between them. She cleared her throat.

"Who are you?" she called again, happiness fading. He hadn't seemed to hear her. Maybe it was a rhetorical question. Maybe she wasn't supposed to answer. Maybe he said that to all the stars. Her glow dulled.

---------

"Eh?" Len jumped up. Had the star just spoken? Stars couldn't talk, could they? A shiver crawled down his spine. The star's name was apparently Rin Kagamine. Interesting. It didn't sound like one of those crazy Latin names that stars usually had.

"Len!" he called out. "My name is Len!" Maybe this was some prank. Maybe he was falling into some creep's trap. Oh well. He had already replied.

A gust of wind suddenly fly by. But it didn't leave. It tugged at his clothes, his hair. His feet hovered above the ground. A strange feeling overcame him. This was so familiar, so very familiar. And the voice, he had heard it before.

"Show me your face, Rin!" he yelled, eyes fixed on the glint that had spoken to him. "Show me your beautiful face!" His face was cold, his heart pounded in his throat. He clenched his fists as a wave of strength washed over him.

---------

"Show me your face, Rin! Show me your beautiful face!"

Her face? Why should she? But she trusted him, for some reason. She felt like she knew him, from long ago. Like a long lost friend. But that was impossible, wasn't it?

But yes, she trusted him. Maybe it was because she was young and naive. Maybe it was because she longed to have a friend. Whatever the reason, she smiled, and glowed very brightly.

"Okay," she said. She felt herself begin to change. Hair, arms, legs, a white dress wrapped about her. And she fell, eyes shining with tears. "Okay, Len."

She hit the ground with a thud, smiling ear to ear.

---------

Len looked at the girl. She had hair brighter than sunlight, eyes like the bluest pond, and a smile that would've cleared the cloudiest day. So familiar...

"Rin," he said, grinning. "You've come back for me."


	6. Rain

**Disclaimer;; I don't own Vocaloid, blah blah blah. :0**

**Word;; Rain**

**Shipping?;; KaiMiku**

She ran.

What had possessed her? What was she thinking? _Why_ was she thinking? It was because of him, all because of him.

The rain buffeted her; it pounded against her bare skin. She didn't mind the cold. She didn't mind the rain. She wasn't made of sugar. The water running down her back. It felt good. Reassuring. Comforting, even.

Her tank top and shorts clung to her skin, like a coating of armor. Not that it would help now. The damage was already done. She had run, like the coward she was. Her feet had acted of their own accord, but she kind of wanted them to. She had wanted to run. To get away. From _him._

Her cell phone rang in her pocket, vibrating against her hip. She pulled it out, and flung it over the bridge. It landed in the water with a plop, and she grinned. She had beaten him. Finally, she was nowhere near him. He couldn't get to her, possess her, turn her mind into a whirlwind of emotions. Finally, she was free from his grasp.

She heard footsteps, steady and clear, despite the beating of the rain against the pavement. Without thinking, without caring, she sped off again. Her feet slapped the sidewalk. There was no rhythm to the way she ran. She let it all pour out. Tears? Yes, they were. Not of sadness, no. They weren't of joy either. She had been through too much to be happy.

No exhaustion crossed her mind. She just wanted to get away from there. She didn't care about exhaustion. It wasn't invited to the party. She had neglected to put it on the list. Her legs just kept moving, without a destination, without a purpose, without a care.

"Wait!"

It was him.

She didn't turn around. There was no need. She knew his voice by heart. Literally. She could hear him in her mind, manipulating her thoughts, controlling her feelings. He may throw on that innocent facade, but she could see past it. He was no more good than anyone else. She couldn't turn around. Because then she would get wrapped up in his web again.

"Miku! Why are you running?"

She ignored him once again, clenching her fists and running faster. But exhaustion had sneaked in. She knew she couldn't run much longer. But she didn't care. She could feel the rain slowing. She could feel the clouds rolling in inside her head. No, no, no. Not now. She couldn't give up.

The rain halted, and only a light drizzle remained. "No!" she yelled, fury radiating in her voice. She couldn't let him take control. A least one more moment, free from his grip? It had been so wonderful. And yet, even free from his influence, he was still there. In her head. Polluting her thoughts. He was glue, and she was paper. She'd never be free.

"Miku, please! This is stupid."

She stopped in her tracks, teal hair swinging at her sides. She'd never be free. Never, never, never. There was no point. No point to anything. He was always there, always going to be there.

"Why?" she said, tears streaming down her face. "Why do you torture me?" She breathed in the crisp air, willing him to answer, and to leave. To get the heck out of her mind. It was impossible. But she could always hope.

"M-Miku? What are you talking about?"

"You think you don't know, Kaito?" she laughed bitterly. "You think you don't know how much you freaking torture me? You're like a drug, Kaito. You control me. I don't know what I'm saying half the time when I'm around you."

He stood there, speechless. The rain sped up again, lashing against his face, running down his arms. Shivers danced along his spine. He opened his mouth to speak, to reply, but he found that the words were caught in his throat. He searched his mind for a rebuttal, but his results were blank.

"That's right, you guilty fool. You knew the whole time, didn't you? Now please," she growled, "leave me _alone_." The rain was on her side, she grinned. It was so gentle to her, but it pelted Kaito harshly. She heard him whimper, and was quiet satisfied.

"No," he said firmly. "I won't."

He walked up to her, and laid a jacket over her shoulders. There was something wrong with her. Maybe she had a fever, maybe she had suffered head trauma. Either way, he had to get her out of the rain. "C'mon, how about I take you back to your apartment?" he offered kindly.

"No." She wouldn't let him torment her again. She threw the jacket off of her shoulders, and spun around. She stared at him, eyes cold. She built up a barrier between them, protecting her from him. He wouldn't get her. She wouldn't give in.

She was stubborn, he thought with a sigh. And obviously delusional. Though one thing might cure her. He leaned in, and planted a kiss on her lips. She didn't respond. He pulled away, and looked at her gently. "Please─"

"Get away from me."

And she was free.

AN;; A bit depressing this time. :p Based it off of Two-faced Lovers by Miku, although you probably can't tell. I was listening to it the whole time I wrote this. And if you want, you can request words. Just pluck one in a review, and I'll consider it. :]


	7. Foam

**Disclaimer;; I. Do. Not. Own. Vocaloid. 'Kay?**

**Word;; Foam**

**Shipping?;; RinLen**

He stood on the beach, staring out into the sky. His golden hair was held in a ponytail, and he stood, barefoot, in the sand. A light breeze brushed by. His sapphire eyes were fixed on the sky. Watching, waiting. Wondering.

The foam lapped his toes, and he looked down. The foam, the water. His sister had loved it so. The memory uneased him, not that he wasn't uneasy already. Not nervous, nor anxious. But hesitant. Unsure. A shiver crawled down his spine. Rin had come to these same waters exactly one year ago. But she hadn't hesitated. She hadn't waited and considered her choices. No, she had never been one to look before she leaped. A trait that cost Len his happiness. He laughed bitterly as the memories he had kept locked away came flooding in.

----------------

"Len!" a girl smiled. She had hair like sunshine and eyes that seemed to reflect the sky. Rin. Why did she have to be so pretty? His heart ached. She ran over to him and embraced him, grinning ear to ear. But he did not return the gesture. She looked up.

"Len? What's wrong?" she frowned, focusing her gaze on him. But he just stared at her coldly. He didn't hate her. Far from it. But he had to keep up this facade. He couldn't let this continue. No, it was too wrong. She would be shunned from society. Him too. They would have to travel, never staying in one place too long. And in many places it was illegal. No, he couldn't let her get wrapped up in such a mess. This was for her own good.

"Get off of me," Len said, pouring his icy gaze into hers. She jumped back, tears forming in her aquamarine eyes. His clenched his fists. No matter how much it hurt, he couldn't let this mess continue. He just couldn't. So he snarled, "What do you think you're doing, stupid girl?" Ending their relationship was even better. After all that had happened, he didn't think they could act like normal siblings.

"L-Len, I love you," Rin whimpered, beginning to cry. She kept up her innocent mask. She knew what he was doing. He wanted to end their relationship, wanted to see other girls. He didn't care one bit about her. Just about her body, not about _her_. And now he wanted to back out; he had gotten in too deep. And he would leave her, without one regret. He hated her.

But Len just glared, and growled, "You don't know what love is." He felt a sharp stab in his heart, and almost winced, but he held up this act. Determined to catch her before she fell. Even if it hurt him. He didn't care about himself. She was all that mattered. Well, now at least.

Rin stepped back, eyes widened in shock. "What?" She hadn't expected that. She had thought he would use the old 'it's not you, it's me' speech. Instead he's all cold and bitter. Ouch. Maybe he really did hate her. Like, he wanted to die. She wouldn't mind. She hadn't been meant to live, after that accident. The crash, the blood, the sirens going off. It was still blurry in her head. So what was the point of living, if the one person you're close to hates you?

"You heard what I said. Oh, and I have something to tell you," he whispered, smirking. But there was still no warmth in his gaze. He couldn't let the tiniest bit show. He had to fool her. He had to. He craned his head over, as if to murmur a secret in her ear. The urge to forget this whole thing and kiss her was strong. But he resisted.

But Rin had enough. She smacked him, and ran off. Ran toward the water. She couldn't swim. Rubbing his cheek, Len realized this with a jolt. She would drown if she tried to swim. And he hadn't even told her that they were siblings. She probably thought that he hated her out of the blue, and wanted to, wanted to. He couldn't finish the thought. Adrenaline was pumping in his head, his heart was thumping in his throat. He had to get her, had to. Couldn't, let, her, die. He swam roughly through the freezing ocean water. The liquid rushed in his ears. He felt lightheaded. But he had to find Rin.

He ducked under. But no, nothing. Nothing above either. She was nowhere. Nowhere at all. But he couldn't accept that. Just couldn't. After all he had done for her, after all his sacrifices. He was the reason she would die. His fault, and his alone. He was the reason her life was so awful. Her choices, after all, were drowning or becoming a social outcast. He would've chosen the former as well.

After two hours of searching, he admitted defeat. He lay sprawled out on the beach, smeared with wet sand and blood. His fault. All his fault....

-------------------

Len would've cried, like a normal person. But so much had happened to him, he had been through so much weather, that it just didn't make him cry anymore. He had lost everyone and everything but the clothes on his back. He had been fired from the only job he qualified for, and had therefore lost his home, food, and any chance of making it in the world. He needed Rin, but she was gone. Gone from his life. It had been a terrible year. And yet today seemed better, somehow.

He had a solution of course. To join Rin, amongst the salt and foam. To finally accept his life, and dive into inescapable dreamland. Death. The word seemed so welcoming. Everyday he dreamed of it, wishing, fantasizing. What a dream come true. He waded into the water, deeper, deeper, and let it claim him, finally, after all those long months.

"Rin, here I come."


	8. Transfer

**Disclaimer;; Oh yes. I TOTALLY own Vocaloid. *rolls eyes* That's why I'm writing a fanfiction. ;]**

**Word;; Transfer**

**Shipping;; KaiMiku 3**

_ "Miku!"_

Blue light. It clouded her vision, spiked her thoughts. Was all she tasted, all she felt. Just cold, blue light. She felt numb, powerless. Helpless. It hit her. The impact sent her flying. Flying, flying. Then she fell. Head smacked against the dirt. Eyes shut, but the blue was still there. That cold blue flashed again and again. Didn't go away. But she was unconscious. Oblivious. She didn't hear his yells, or the woman's frantic typing. Just the subtle lull of death.

_"Miku! A-Are you alright? Miku!"_

She had been thrown to the ground. Abandoned. No one cared what happened to her. She was old, useless. _Robotic_, they said. She sang too high and robotic. They tossed her into the street. Stupid, metallic, chipmunk. The words had been flung at her, day after day. The newer models were better. Lower, softer, more realistic.

Uninstallation. Ah, yes. Her fate was unavoidable. Another blue light flashed, piercing her senses. Soon she would be gone. Forgotten. Her former Master had better things to do than mess with an obsolete Vocaloid. A shiver flew down her spine. Soon it would fade, like the rest of her. She would fall into the darkness and no one would be able to catch her. She'd fall right through their arms.

And yet, she didn't feel any different. No fading, disappearing. No cold, empty darkness. Had someone saved her? She opened her teal eyes. She though she'd see black, or maybe that blue light. Instead, she saw a face, hovering above her own. A soft boyish face, framed with blue hair. Blue hair. Why was it so familiar?

"Miku!" the man's eyes shone. "You're okay. I wasn't sure if we could get you. There was a bug during the transfer." He smiled down at her. Like he knew her. Like she knew him. Who was this guy? And why did he remind her of something. No, someone. And what in the world was 'Miku'?

"Mi-ku?" she said, breathing in. Where was she? Had─Had Master taken her back? No, this wasn't his house. It was too untidy, too bright, too cheerful. Master was all about business. He would never live in a place like this. Her heart sank.

"That's your name, silly," the man smiled, patting her on the head. Her name? She had a name? Master had always called her 'Vocaloid'. Which, according to Master, was an insult. She should be ashamed to be artificial. To not be human. To not be _real_. She had always believed that she was real, but Master hadn't. He deemed her inferior, and she therefore did not deserve any rights. But she respected her Master. He had been through a lot. He had worked hard, and made a name for himself. He had been successful. And she was the failure.

"I have a name?" she gasped, voicing her thoughts. "M─Master always called me 'Vocaloid'. He said it was an insult." She looked up at the blue haired man, eyes bright and innocent.

The male stared down at her, face painted with shock. "No name? Being a Vocaloid is an _insult?_" he gawped. What was so strange? Had─Had she just insulted _him_? She'd better apologize, or─ He cut off her thoughts. "Why did that man buy you if he hated you so much?"

She stared at him. Who was he to judge her Master? He didn't even know him! Master was a fine, fine man. Always working hard. She couldn't stand Master being made fun of in front of her! Her eyes grew cold and distant. "You don't even know Master! How can you muddy him up like that? It's disgusting!" She clenched her fists.

The person smiled, much to the newly named Miku's curiosity. "Now, now. Let's not fight. Besides, he isn't your Master anymore, is he?" He flashed a warm smile, which wiped the anger right off of Miku's face. That sweet smile, those bright blue eyes. In Miku's mind, he seemed to sparkle.

"Um, um, yeah, g─guess he's isn't. Heh," she stammered, blushing. He looked cute. No, not cute. He looked _hot_. Hm, maybe she should get to know this guy.

The man smiled wider, causing Miku to almost have a nosebleed. "I'm Kaito," he said, holding out his hand. "That's Ka-ee-toe. Alright?" Miku clasped his hand with her own, blushing madly.

"N─Nice to meet you, Kaito."

They let go, and Kaito grinned suddenly, jerking his thumb toward a door. "Wanna meet your new Master?" he said cheerfully. Miku decided to take this opportunity to examine his appearance. He was fairly tall, with short blue hair and round blue eyes. He wore a long white shirt with gold and royal blue trim, brown pants, and a long blue scarf that was hastily wrapped around his neck.

She nodded awkwardly, and stood, turquoise hair swinging by her sides. Her sweatshirt and jeans had been replaced by a dark shirt with a blue tie, a dark skirt, blacks boots and armwarmers, and a pair of headphones. A typical futuristic diva's outfit. She smiled ear to ear, eyes bright. She had to make a good impression on new Master. She had to make them like her. After old Master─well, let's not get into that.

Miku and Kaito stood by a door with peeling paint and numerous bumps and scratches. It creaked loudly as it opened. Soon, a large room was revealed. It held a bed, a bookcase, several paintings, and a computer, at which a woman sat. She was typing madly, beads of sweat slipping down her forehead. She craned her head over to look at them, and grinned.

The woman brushed off her skirt, and rose. She had a young face creased with stress, and a thin figure. Smooth brown hair lay atop her head in a messy bun, and wore a white labcoat embroidered with blue flowers. "Kaito, is she alright?"

Kaito smiled at the woman. "Yes, Master. Though she has suffered a bit of trauma from her old Master. He said being a Vocaloid was an insult, and didn't even call her by her name." A frown tugged on his lips, and he turned around to find Miku silently shaking, tears sliding down her face. She took soft, short breaths, and sniffled occasionally. Poor girl.

The woman walked over to Miku, and patted her on the head. She had a warm, friendly air about her. It seemed to radiate from her, like a walking sun. "Miku, I'm your new Master. No need to cry." She tried to comfort the new Vocaloid, but it didn't seem to work. The girl continued to cry.

"No one c-can rep-p-place Master," she said, words dripping with misery. She wanted to see her _real_Master. Not this stupid, naive fake. New Master? No such thing. A Vocaloid grows up with their Master, like a parent and child. You can't replace a parent, can you? You can't replace a Master either. At least, that's what Miku thought. "M-Master loves me, he-he'd never abandon me."

"Then why did he?"

...

Now how was she supposed to answer that?

She took a deep breath, and glared at the woman, tears still visible on the edges of her eyes. "Because you made him," she said quietly. Not a question, nor a suggestion. A statement. She believed it. This witch had stolen her from her Master. "Let me go!" she snarled. "Let me out of this rathole, back to my old Master."

"No."

"Why not, you jerk?"

"Because he has Luka now. He has no time for you."

The words she had never wanted to hear. But every word was true. She fell into Kaito's arms, sobbing. "Why would he do this to me? I always did everything he said. I never broke a rule. Always made dinner. Heck, I sang him _lullabies_. Why the he─" she trailed off and continued to bawl into Kaito's shirt.

He patted her on the head awkwardly. It had been a while, hadn't it? "Daijoubu," he murmured, smiling. "You don't need to deal with _him_anymore. You have us." She looked up and immediately the warmth of his smile hit her. She blushed. And then, something snapped in her mind. She understood. She knew him. She had for uncountable years. And over there was Master. Not the jerk she had been brainwashed to obey.

She grinned suddenly, and, much to the surprise of Kaito, kissed him full on the lips. Mm, the sweet taste of familiarity.


	9. Influence

**Disclaimer;; I don't own Vocaloid. Alrighty?**

**Word;; Influence**

**Shipping;; SoniGumi**

Ugh. Spring. It was just a teaser, a trailer for summer. And honestly, it was annoying. It mocked her. 'Oh, it's so warm. Summer's just around the corner, right?' it would giggle. 'Oh noo, it's not for another two whole months. Ehehehe...' She wanted to kick spring in the face. It was a jerk, laughing at her like that. Oh sure, spring's warm and nice. But then it goes and rains for weeks on end, and you just want to punch somebody. Stupid spring.

She walked down the rather rough street, an umbrella poised above her to block out the rain. Unfortunately, it wasn't really working. Some stubborn little plops managed to direct themselves at her, right smack on her arm or her leg or worse, her neck. Then they would slide down, sending shivers up her spine and making her grit her teeth. Soon she was soaked to the bone, which completely defeated the point of having an umbrella in the first place. They did that just to spite her, she knew. Stupid raindrops.

She eventually ended up at her apartment building. Ah, warm and dry. She couldn't wait to change, flop on her bed, and call it a day. Work had been a drag. She walked unceremoniously inside, yanking on her bag to keep it from slipping. She then climbed the stairs boredly. She knew the whole routine by heart. It was dull, normal, average. Wake up, shower, get dressed, eat, work, eat, work, go home, relax, eat, sleep. Pretty simple. She was sick of it, but that's life. You get used to the run-of-the-mill day, and the fact that you just can't change it. No matter what you do, it'll just be boring again after a week or so. The novelty wears off. You can't help it.

Snapping her door shut, she sat down on the beige couch, wet hair clinging to her face. Ow, feet. She pulled off her shoes, and flung them across the room. She honestly didn't care if they ended up in Kentucky, long as they stopped suffocating her feet. Her coat was soon removed, along with her hat and her sunglasses. Yeah, sunglasses. There really was no point in wearing them, but she liked them. They looked nice, and who cares if the sun isn't out?

Hmm, so bored. What should she do? It was rainy, so she couldn't go anywhere. Her brother, Akinos, was out. And her laptop was being repaired. What to do, what to do. There were quite a few more hours left in the day, after all. It wasn't as if she could just sit it out. Augh, she hated days like this. So dead and uneventful. At work she had just sorted papers and drank coffee. Almost everyone else had called in sick (stupid allergies), so she had no one to talk to. And now she was home, and she _still_ had nothing to do.

She didn't have a boyfriend or anything to keep her company. That was the one thing her friends had that she didn't. Oh sure, she had a nice car, a wonderful apartment with a beautiful view. Even a closet full of clothes. But, a boyfriend? Nope. And so, while they giggled and cuddled with their significant others on the couch and acted like _complete_ morons, she sat around alone like a female hermit. The internet usually helped, but since she didn't have her laptop...

Sighing, she lounged back on her own couch, and flicked on the television. There was the weather man, predicting clear skies that would never appear, and the generic, stereotypical anchor woman and her male companion. Grinning stupidly and blabbing about some agreement in the far east and a woman that peed in Abercrombie. Eugh, this was boring. Cycling through the channels, she found that the other shows that were on were no better. Just uninteresting fluff to occupy the bored's time.

She turned off the tiresome device, and stared at the blank screen for a while. Just...thinking. About how pathetic her life was. How pointless. What was she really living for, anyway? There really wasn't a reason for it all. Waking up and getting ready, going to work, coming home alone and falling asleep. Her friends were frankly kind of mundane themselves. They smiled, laughed. But it was the same thing every time she saw them. Just one big, boring blur. Nothing stood out in the past year, year and a half. Just, blah. That was the perfect word to describe her life. Blah.

She never did anything, never went anywhere. The amusement parks were the same every year, the restaurants burned her food, the movies were all about some cliche girl falling in love with some cliche guy and them either being comical or annoyingly dramatic. And then they make out clichely. She hadn't seen a point in wasting her time there. And no celebrities ever came to her city. Nothing ever happened. No huge event, no life-changing occurrence. All the people were the same. Lifeless dolls with blank stares. They lived their routine lives without a protest. Like some huge line dance where everyone was doing the exact same moves. And she was stumbling.

She suddenly felt hands on her shoulders. Ack! Who the─

"Hiya Sonika!" came Gumi's cheerful reply. Oh, Gumi. She was doing a different dance entirely. While everyone else was plastic, she was ultra sugary bubble gum. Worst of all, she stuck like gum to anyone who approached her. Like Sonika, for example. She had been subtly trying to shake off Gumi for a while. It was mean, but the girl was pretty annoying. So clingy and bubbly. Just like that irritating girl from that one popular shojo. What was it called? Sailor, Sailor something. Ah well. It didn't matter.

"What is it, Gumi?" Sonika snapped. Then she realized how mean she must have sounded. As much as she wanted the girl to leave her alone, she didn't want her to cry or anything. "I'm sorry," she apologized, more patiently this time. "You just, um, surprised me." Well, it _was_ true. Gumi had popped out of nowhere, just seizing her shoulders like that. Scared the heck out of her!

The green haired girl smiled brightly, ignoring Sonika's statement altogether. She was wearing a light sundress, in spite of the heavy rain outside. Sonika felt the urge to ask why, but she simply decided that Gumi believed the idiot weather man. Slung over Gumi's shoulder was a large, red bag. What could be inside? "Want to play a little game?" the intruder smiled. Uh oh. Game? That meant trouble.

Gumi's 'games' were always an ominous sign. Once she had practically gotten killed during one 'game'. They had been walking on a dusty road that seemed to stretch for miles. On it was a train track. Gumi said it was abandoned, that it hadn't been used for years. And of course she had believed her. They followed it for a while, when she heard a low rumble in the distance. She questioned it, but decided to disregard it. It was probably nothing, she had thought. Oh, really? It turned out to be a train, speeding clumsily toward them. Gumi nimbly leaped out of the way. But a shocked 'deer-in-headlights' Sonika lingered. She managed to dash out of the way without any serious injuries, but she was furious at Gumi afterward, though she apologized profusely.

So, wary, Sonika looked Gumi up and down. She wasn't going to suggest they go out in the storm in their underwear or something, was she? "Um, maybe. How do we 'play'?" she asked. Honestly, she didn't want to get herself into another mess. After the train incident, she had almost gotten sued for 'trespassing' and 'harming public property'. And that hadn't been very pleasant. She didn't want to go through another nightmare like that.

Gumi plopped down on the couch, and grinned wider. "It's easy!" she burst. "You just drink a bit of this, and let it take it's course." In her slender hand was a large bottle, full of muddy liquid. Hm, was that what she thought it was? She didn't know Gumi drank. "According to Meiko, anyway. I've never tried it myself." Oh. So she didn't drink. Huh, this would be an adventure. Drinking a bit of alcohol couldn't be _that_ dangerous, right? And they were both adults, so that wasn't a problem.

"Alright," Sonika answered, shrugging, "I'm game." She stood, stretching, and hurried to the kitchen. What glasses should she get? She didn't want to share the bottle with Gumi. That'd be gross. She swung open a cabinet, snatched two clear green cups, and stepped back into the living room to join her companion. She set the glasses on the table. Well, they weren't _glass_, per say. They were plastic. She had an awful habit of breaking dishes, and this was cheaper. She watched the rusty liquid flow into the cups. It didn't look very appetizing. But she wasn't a chicken.

She grabbed one cup at once, and flung the drink down her throat. It slugged down thickly, and she shivered. It tasted positively horrible. But there was some sort of tingle that it brought. And it was nice, it really was. Gumi drank one as well, and looked as if she felt similar effects. Maybe this wasn't so bad. She wasn't alone for once, even if it was Gumi, and this feeling was very pleasant. To be honest, she kind of liked this.

They went through uncountable cups, swigging each down without a care in the world. Soon the bottle was finished. Then another. And after a while, they were lounged on the couch, heads spinning. Their cheeks were rosy, and tiny droplets of sweat slid down their skin. Sonika looked particularly odd. Her face was screwed up into some strange sort of grin that looked more like a grimace than anything. She looked around the room confusedly, as if lost.

Ooooh, heyy. Was that Gumi? She looked kind of hot. Sonika began to laugh clumsily, flopping back onto the couch. Ahahaha, the world was niiice. So soft and warm, mmmm. Oh waiit, that wasn't the couch. That's Gumi! Whoopsie, ha ha. She heard Gumi grunt underneath her, and giggled. She played with a lock of Gumi's hair, before sitting up again. Gumi sat up as well, confused and flustered. Suddenly, Sonika burst into song.

"GREEEN, GREEEN JOUNESTU NOOO," she slurred loudly, tune off key.

"GREEEN, GREEEN BISEIBUTSUUU," Gumi sang back.

"GREEEN, GREEEN MIDORIMUSHI. GREEEN, GREEEN KOUGOUSEII. GREEEN, GREEEN ITSUMADEMOO. GREEEN, GREEEN O-TOMODACHIII~"

They eventually panted, sprawled on the floor. They had fallen off the couch somehow, don't ask me. I have no idea. Sonika was laying on top of Gumi, her forearms on the floor and her face hovering above the other girl's. They stared at each other for a bit, breathing roughly. The scent of alcohol was in the air, clouding the fragrance of the many air-fresheners. That was all the two could smell. All they could feel, running through their minds. Swirling, like some foreign smoke. Sonika's lips smashed against Gumi's. Like a ship smashing into a rock. It was unexpected, spinning far off course. And yet, it was bound to happen sometime. After that, the blurred and smeared world snapped to a sharp black, like someone had flicked off the lights. Sonika slid off of Gumi, clinging to her side without thinking. "Love..." she murmured softly. "Thanks..." They soon fell unconscious, laying on the floor drunken and pink. And when they awoke, they had a pair of awful headaches. But hey, that _was_ a pretty fun game.


	10. Summer

**Disclaimer;; **I don't own vocaloid, nor will I ever. LeleleP should, though. He's epic. =w=

**Word;; **Summer

**Pairing;;**Len x Random Girl? /shrugs

It was a cold night. A bitter night. A freezing January evening. The streets were bare and devoid of people, sparkling with new frost. The only sound heard was light, pattering footsteps on the sidewalk. A blond boy, no older than fifteen, stumbling through. A thick red scarf was wrapped about his neck, and his cheeks were that freshly slapped red. Each heaving breath he took floated away as mist. Each one, his chest rising slowly. They flew away as silver mist. His gray sweatshirt was much too thin for that weather, and he shivered and trembled with every step, sneakers hitting the ground. But he was running out of endurance. He wouldn't make it back home. And it was beginning to snow.

A melody sounded in the air, and he was drawn to it. A beautiful voice, one soft and gentle like the calmest sea. The sea was frozen over, though. As was the pale gray sky. It was coming from a rather dim alley. Empty, naturally. He sat down inside it, against the rusty brick wall. With numb, trembling lips, he sang along. It was a simple song, and seemed quite unfitting, as he sat in the dim alley on that biting winter night. But he hummed along regardless, mouthing the words slowly.

" Te wo tsunai de hashirou hadashi de kakete miyou,"he sang, shuddering. It was so cold, so cold. He couldn't move his fingers anymore. The brick wall behind him and the concrete underneath chilled him further. Drops of snow fluttered down. gIma sugu ika nakya natsu wo mata seru na..." He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. Maybe the owner of that voice would save him. Yes, yes... Maybe she would.

"Shiroi nami ni nokatte futari dake no basho he," sang the gentle voice again. It seemed so close to him, close enough to breathe against his neck, sending shivers down his spine. But he couldn't see anyone, couldn't feel anyone. "Taiyou mo chikara sugu kashi te ne."

Then their voices matched, for the final line. "Yakusoku da yo kitto..." sang the two, the lost and the found. The boy, freezing and numb. And the beautiful voice he heard. It rang out clearly, once again. "Yakusoku da yo kitto."

And then, just then, he felt a warmth, spreading slowly throughout him. From the tips of his frostbit fingers and toes, flooding his face with color. He breathed in slowly. It was not a difficult, heaving breath. It was a light one. The ice that had seemed to form over his insides melted. And just then, for a single moment, the moon seemed to shine through the thick clouds. And he saw her.

Just for a moment. A single, precious moment. It was a girl, just as he'd thought. Her eyes glinted blue, just like the sea, her shiny black hair tied into a ponytail. She was grasping his thin, but no longer cold, hands. She was no illusion. He knew that for sure. And just like that, the light was gone. She vanished with it, but her voice remained. A single phrase. "Go back home," she whispered.

He felt the strength to walk again, and stood. It was a marvelous feeling. Though it was quite cold still, bitterly so, he felt a sort of warmth in his veins. So he walked back toward home, just as she had said. He couldn't stop thinking about her. And that beautiful voice... Would he ever see her again? He hoped so. It wasn't very likely that the alley was her home, he supposed. He would search all the newspapers, all the phonebooks... He'd go door to door if he had to, just to see her face.

As he collapsed on his bed that night, throwing dust into the air, he swore to himself that he would never forget her.

Months passed, and he wouldn't stop looking for that girl. He could never, would never give up. And then summer came, fresh and new, and pleasantly warm. He walked out of his apartment building that morning with a bright smile, basking in the new day.

And who was in front of him? Why, the very girl who had saved him on that faraway, yet so close as to be tangible, January night. Her blue eyes glistened bright and strong, shiny black hair swaying.

It was then that summer truly arrived. His summer graffiti.

AN;; Figure out the song I reference here, and you get...I don't know. A one-shot? A forum signature (made in Photoshop)? A poem of some sort? Up to you. *shrugs*


End file.
